


Фантомные боли

by Red_evil_twist



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Гаррисона Уэллса уже нет, но боль - всё ещё там.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - между концом первого сезона и началом второго.

***

Барри думает, что это нормально. Барри говорит себе, что скоро это пройдёт. Барри — учёный, и он знает о посттравматическом синдроме, наверное, почти всё. На собственном опыте.

Почему-то облегчения это не приносит.

Гаррисона Уэллса больше нет. Барри это знает.

Его нет, его никогда не было: настоящий Уэллс умер пятнадцать лет назад, а чужак, присвоивший его личность, стёрт из существования. Теоретически, он даже не рождался на свет. Он никогда не приходил из будущего, чтобы убить Флэша. Он никогда не рушил жизнь Барри, всадив нож в сердце его матери. Он никогда не взрывал ускоритель в Централ-Сити. Он никогда не работал в лабораториях «С.Т.А.Р.».

Теоретически. Наверное, где-то в архивах будущего так и записано: ничего из этого не было.

И, тем не менее, оно _было._

Гаррисона Уэллса больше нет — а Барри всё равно раз за разом ловит себя на том, что невольно ждёт: утром он увидит его в лаборатории. Он придёт, и доктор Уэллс будет там, за работой, вместе с Циско и Кейтлин, и это всё окажется просто бредом или кошмаром, или галлюцинацией, навеянной очередным мета-человеком. Убедительной ложью, которую внушил ему какой-нибудь любитель игр разума.

Барри надеется на это какой-то своей частью, хотя и знает — к собственному сожалению — что это глупо. Всё было реально. Отрицанием ничего не изменить.

Лаборатория пуста, и он в ней совершенно один.

Иногда, отправляясь спасать очередные жизни, Барри всё ещё слышит его голос у себя в наушниках. Этот голос говорит нечто вроде:

— Я верю в тебя, Барри Аллен.

Или:

— Сосредоточься, Барри Аллен.

Или:

— Барри Аллен, ты справишься с этим.

Тогда он вздрагивает, даже несясь на полной — почти на полной — скорости по улицам за каким-нибудь вором, убийцей, поджигателем или любым другим преступником. Его наушники отключены, потому что в лаборатории никого нет. А даже если бы был — то голос, скорее, должен был бы принадлежать Циско. Или Кейтлин. Или кому угодно другому. Не _ему._

В иные вечера он запускает беговую дорожку и истощает себя тренировками до бездумного, безвольного состояния, чтобы иметь возможность мечтать только о том, как добраться до дома и рухнуть головой в подушку. Если тренировок мало, он идёт ремонтировать по ночам пострадавший из-за появления сингулярности город. Отвлекается, концентрируясь на мелких, рутинных задачах.

И, забывшись, вдруг ловит краем глаза размытое жёлтое пятно, обгоняющее его в скорости. Первый же его бессознательный порыв — броситься следом. Страх пополам с яростью наполняют его до краёв ещё прежде, чем он понимает, что пятно — всего лишь игра света от уличных фонарей, дополненная игрой его воображения. Никаких других спидстеров в Централ-Сити нет. Больше нет. _Теперь._

А иногда — и это хуже всего — это сны. В которых сознание не помогает ему вовсе.

В его снах он приходит в лабораторию, и доктор Уэллс выезжает ему навстречу в своём кресле. Они разговаривают — Барри никогда не помнит наутро, о чём: это не имеет значения. Доктор Уэллс даёт ему советы. Выслушивает его сомнения и тревоги. Смеётся над шутками Циско и хвалит идеи Кейтлин. Делает остроумные замечания на чей-то счёт.

Потом встаёт с инвалидного кресла, взбудораженный очередной победой Флэша, и подходит к нему, чтобы поздравить, когда Барри возвращается с триумфом. У него лёгкая, почти танцующая походка, как будто ему ничего не стоит сорваться с места и побежать. Барри благодарит за помощь, и Уэллс улыбается ему своей загадочной всезнающей улыбкой, по-отечески положив ему руку на плечо.

У доктора Уэллса голубые глаза. Его лицо кажется неуловимо другим без очков.

Во сне Барри смотрит на него — и не видит Эобарда Тоуна. «Обратного Флэша». «Человека в жёлтом». Убийцу его матери. Своего врага.

Во сне Барри видит доктора Гаррисона Уэллса, своего учителя, своего, в некотором роде, создателя, своего кумира. Своего друга.

Он видит человека, которым он восхищался так сильно, которому доверял почти безусловно. Человека, который не раз и не два спасал его жизнь.

Уэллс касается ладонью его щеки — он никогда не делал так в жизни, но откуда-то Барри знает, как чувствовались бы его прикосновения. Он не похож на злодея. У Барри пересыхает во рту, и он каждый раз задаёт один и тот же вопрос:

— Почему?

Бессмысленный вопрос, на самом деле. Он и так знает ответ. Уэллс — Эобард Тоун — рассказал ему тогда всё. Все свои мотивы. И в его устах всё звучало так… до отвращения логично и естественно. Только клинический психопат может звучать так, когда оправдывает убийство и собственный план, занявший долгих пятнадцать лет, план, которому принесены были в жертву многие невинные люди.

Но Барри всё равно спрашивает. Он до сих пор не может понять.

_Почему всё так ужасно неправильно. Почему ты был ко мне так добр и одновременно так жесток. Почему ты притворялся другом нам всем. Почему ты выглядел таким искренним, когда меня поддерживал. Почему ты помогал. Почему так больно._

_Почему я всё ещё — даже сейчас, даже после всего — всё ещё скучаю._

Уэллс качает головой. Его пальцы мягко скользят по лицу Барри. Его взгляд полон сожаления. Барри вдруг понимает, что чувствовал Циско в этих своих снах, когда Уэллс пронзал его сердце ладонью. Ему кажется, что это его собственное сердце побывало там, под импровизированным скальпелем из чужой руки.

Когда Уэллс наклоняется и целует его, Барри закрывает глаза — но продолжает всё видеть. Во сне он не помнит про Айрис: подсознание — странная штука. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что оно пытается ему таким образом сказать. В поцелуе — привкус песка, горечи и потери.

Барри смотрит, и глаза напротив зловеще вспыхивают алым. Они стоят в трубе внутри ускорителя, и откуда-то из-за поворота приближается, судя по нарастающему зареву, волна ревущего пламени. Тело доктора Уэллса покрывается странными голубоватыми трещинами. На нём жёлтый костюм.

Он шепчет:

— Помоги мне, Барри!

Но Барри не двигается с места. Оцепенение сковывает его с ног до головы, и всё, что он может —дышать и смотреть. Он слишком медленный. Он всегда слишком медленный, чтобы успеть сделать что-то по-настоящему важное.

Где-то на фоне кричит Эдди. Или, возможно, Ронни. Или оба сразу. Он не сумел их спасти, он помнит это слишком хорошо.

Он также помнит, что даже _не_ _попытался_ спасти доктора Уэллса. Барри не знает, что из этого хуже. Даже если Уэллс — Эобард — заслужил всё, что с ним случилось в результате.

Огонь настигает их одновременно с тем, как тело Гаррисона Уэллса распадается на куски, исчезая в голубом сиянии.

Тогда Барри кричит — и мгновенно просыпается.

Он просыпается, его сердце колотится со скоростью, во много раз превышающей нормальную даже для Флэша, в его старой комнате тихо и темно. Слышно только его шумное дыхание. За окном небо над Централ-Сити медленно и неохотно начинает с одного края светлеть. Через несколько часов Барри ждёт работа в полиции, потом — опустевшая лаборатория и ещё одна работа, более тайная, более опасная.

А пока он лежит в темноте, и острая, режущая его изнутри тоска в эти минуты становится особенно невыносимой.

Гаррисона Уэллса больше нет, но боль — боль всё ещё там. Эта рана слишком глубока, чтобы исчезнуть так просто.

Знакомый вкрадчивый голос, кажется, звучит возле самого уха:

— Беги, Барри, беги.

И Барри бежит. Он бежит по городу, разгоняясь всё больше и больше, бежит так, словно убегает от чего-то, что преследует его по пятам. От чего-то, что вполне способно догнать его, несмотря на все его способности. Ветер бьёт ему в лицо, но ему всё равно не хватает воздуха.

Барри Аллен бежит из темноты ночи к золотящемуся где-то на горизонте рассвету — и знает, что всё равно обречён опоздать.


End file.
